Sexto año, una odisea
by Abie Bumbledore
Summary: Hermione empieza su sexto año creyendo que iba a ser igual que siempre. Desde la estación no sera así. Prepárate para adentrarte en el angustioso mundo interior de dos personajes totalmente opuestos, supuestamente.


**Los personajes al igual que este fantástico mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego a gusto con sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>Sexto año de Hogwarts.<p>

Seis años desde que descubrió su lugar en el mundo.

Seis años desde que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos.

Seis años desde que se empezó a alegarse de su familia.

Seis años desde que empezó su largo trayecto de aventuras.

Seis años desde que lo conoció a él. A su peor enemigo, la única persona a la cual le correspondían todos esos sentimientos de odio y venganza –más que hacia el mismo Voldemort- de los cuales no se sentía orgullosa de poseerlos. ¿Pero que mas podía de sentir hacia el? ¿Podría ignorarlo? No podría ella hacerlo; años de insultos y golpes (debes en cuando, mas de los que quisiera) que el propio amor que se tenia así misma quedo hecho añicos, en el suelo, en el pasado frio compuesto de solo algunos momentos pequeños pero que le pesan y le duelen hasta el día de hoy.

Un día algo nubloso para ser verano, el cual profesaba nada bueno. Ese día llego temprano a la plataforma 9 ¾ de la estación King's Cross en Londres, al igual que eso últimos seis años. Le paso su equipaje a uno de los encargados para después embarcarse en uno de los compartimientos a la espera de sus amigos.  
>Transcurrido el tiempo se asomo por una de las ventanas y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había llegado sin ella darse cuenta, al poner todos sus sentidos en el releído "Historia de la magia".<p>

Al fijarse detenidamente observo unos cabellos rubios que solo le podían pertenecer al alguien. Busco si traía compañía, pero quedo sorprendida al descubrir que por primera vez no se le veía con sus desagradables padres. Lo vio irse hacia el lado derecho del andén lo más probable para subirse. Ella inmediatamente alego su vista concentrándose nuevamente en su libro sin tener nada más interesante que hacer que esperar por sus amigos.  
>Sintió como alguien habría la puerta del compartimiento y sin levantar su vista del libro espero que uno de sus amigos hablara.<p>

-¿Esta ocupado ese asien... – Definitivamente esa no era la voz de Harry o Ron- Ha eres tu sangre sucia- Lo dijo con tu deje de asco en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres hurón?

-Creo que un poco de compañía de impura no me haría nada de mal. Este verano fue algo aburrido y estado esperando con ansias el momento para molestar tu asquerosa existencia.- Tan educado pero irritante a la misma vez que es imposible ignorarlo pensó Hermione.

-Habla lo que quieras, lo que digas o que hagas me tiene sin importancia – Mentira pero tantos años de eso que ya se había hecho monótono- Pronto llegaran Harry y Ron, y tu como el miedoso que eres te iras.

- ¿Miedoso? No permito que ninguna asquerosa como tu ni nadie me insulte pero lo dejare pasar esta vez. Además creo que me quedare un rato aquí.- Dijo sentándose justo al frente de Hermione.

- ¡Que no escuchaste oxigenado! ¡Mis amigos llegaran en cualquier momento! – Grito Hermione parándose exaltada. Draco repitió esta acción permaneciendo sus narices a milímetros de distancia, manteniendo sus grisáceos ojos contacto con los claros ojos cafés de Hermione fijándose por primera vez en le belleza de sus facciones, lo cual nunca admitiría.

-¿Tus amigos? Cuando vine hacia acá estaban en un compartimiento devorándose a besos a sus respectivas novias. No se les veía muy dispuesto a buscarte.

Hermione busco la mentira en sus ojos, pero no la encontraba. Debía de ser muy bueno mintiendo o decía, raramente, la verdad y sus amigos se habían olvidado de su existencia en ese tren. Al fin al cabo los ojos son la ventana del alma.  
>- Y que contigo infeliz ¿Donde están tus imbéciles gorilas o la prostituta que tienes por novia?- Se defendió Hermione cambiando el tema para que no viera lo herida que se encuentra por los estúpidos de sus amigos.<p>

-¿Celosa Granger?- Espeto Malfoy con burla

-Solo dijo la verdad- Hermione se separo sentándose en su puesto viendo hacia la ventana. No se había dado cuenta que el tren ya había partido. Definitivamente sus amigos no la iban a buscar y aunque le costara admitirlo, el tenia razón.

Draco volvió a su puesto original al frente de la castaña. Si se iba a quedar, pensó Hermione, pero donde estarán sus compañeros Slytherin, siempre lo siguen como cachorritos. Tal ves lo dejaron aparte al igual que a ella. Extrañamente sintió una cercanía hacia el por este hecho tan diminuto y que tal vez no tenia nada que ver con un sentimiento de odio que al igual que ella, él también lo sentía.

Este largo trayecto hacia Hogwarts será largo se dijo así misma. Y sin ella saberlo su estadía también.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus criticas constructivas en los reviews. Es mi primer Fanfic asi que estoy aprendiendo de este nuevo mundo de la escritura. Pronto vendrán mas <strong>**capítulos, voy a buscar tiempo ya que hace poco empeze mi año escolar.**

**Besos**

**_Abie Dumbledore._ **


End file.
